My Time In Unova
by Moemon Legacy
Summary: Three Trainers From Unova Have The Time Of They're Lives
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER THREE FOR MY TIME IN UNOVA LETS GET STARTED!

"So Master when are we going to bond, or mate, whatever it's called?" Aqua asked.

"Well Aqua we not going to bond just yet lets walk around first I still can fully bond with you soon okay?" I winked at her.

Aqua sighs, "Oh all right, but I will get you master!" Aqua uses water gun on me.

"Really Aqua I will get you!" Aqua dashes away and I chase after her running into a forest. "I'm not going to hurt you Aqua," as she pounces on me ripping my shirt off exposing my 6 pack.

"Master I really want you badly! I can't hold myself any longer please service my needs."

I kiss Aqua deeply and get on top of her, "Not yet Aqua we will soon I promise you first we've got to get out the town, we are trainer and Pokémon. We don't need to stay home and let my mom hear us now do we?" I grinned.

"Fine, fine let's go," as soon as Aqua said that a bruised beat up Cyndaquil falls in my lap. "Holy shit we need to get this Cydnaquil to Professor Juniper I bet she will heal her nice and good," as we rush to doctor juniper lab she got weaker her flame was barely alive as I run faster to her lab kicking her door down and giving to Professor Juniper as she soon puts her in a Pokeball and puts her into the poke healer.

"You got here just in time she would have nearly died if it wasn't for you Jay she was abused by her trainer. If I guess the trainer would come here and challenge you for her."

"Don't worry Professor Juniper I won't anything happen to her I will beat the living hell out of her trainer!" as I said that a boy with blond wild hair comes in.

"So you think you can grab this worthless Pokémon and her heal huh? Boy you've got another thing coming I will kick your ass bring it boy!" the trainer grabs his Pokeball sending out an Absol.

Aqua rushes by my side and quickly uses razor shell badly hurting the Absol leaving the boy in shock and terror.

"You ass, you'd better run or I will have Aqua to kill you instantly! And give up this poor Cyndnaquil to me. How could you beat on a poor wild Pokémon? You low life scum! I will end your life if I ever see you again…" I growled, cracking my knuckles.

As he heard that he ran away.

Uh so is she okay now as the Cyndaquil jumps on me making me fall. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" kissing all over me.

"Hey, hey no problem I will be your trainer. I will make you strong. You will never have to worry about getting beat on again. I promise you that Crimson." I gave her a new name as her face beamed with glee with her new name as she came to me and gave me a tender kiss.

I grabbed her Pokeball from Professor Juniper and ran out the door running to Jess's house. Knocking at her door but stop when I hear her moaning "Ha, ha, ha…"

"They must be bonding…" as I said that both Aqua and Crimson gave me an evil look and hold my arms down and looks at my pants. "No, no, no, no, not yet… we are in public…"

They let go of me and whimper. We walk to my house and find a note on the door. "I guess my mother and father left… I guess we can bond, but not yet." I grab Bailey's Pokeball.

She quickly gets out yawning." thank you for ruining my sleep idiot."

I sweatdrop, "Sorry Bailey I didn't mean to wake you up. I wanted you Aqua and Crimson to have a little spar…"

Bailey tackles Aqua and she smiles kissing Aqua deeply and she holds her up and she gropes her and returns back into her Pokeball as Aqua blushes deeply and lightly kisses my cheek and returns to her Pokeball Crimson looks at me.

"Master what the hell was that? She just randomly kissed Aqua and went back into her Pokeball! And then Aqua blushed kissed you on the cheek and returned to her Pokeball as well? Like what the fuck master?" Bailey asked in extreme confusion.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it Crimson," I replied as I kissed her deeply and groped her breasts, winking at her. "Our time is soon. It will be just you and me. By the way, you are my baby, just don't let the other girls know or they will kick my ass…"

I'm smiling at Crimson, she turns a deep red as I unlock my house door and open the door. As we sit on the couch and watch a movie about a kid and his dear Pokémon finding out they're true love, I go into the kitchen and pop some popcorn for us. We eat it and then fall asleep there on the couch after the movie is over with. I wake up the next morning to find my father looking at me with my broom in his hand.

"I believe you drop your popcorn on the floor son better clean it up," he said as he passes me the broom and I put the broom up and pick up the little popcorn on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Need more pokemon ideas for my pokemon story pm me if you found the next pokemons


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER THREE FOR MY TIME IN UNOVA LETS GET STARTED!

"So Master when are we going to bond, or mate, whatever it's called?" Aqua asked.

"Well Aqua we not going to bond just yet lets walk around first I still can fully bond with you soon okay?" I winked at her.

Aqua sighs, "Oh all right, but I will get you master!" Aqua uses water gun on me.

"Really Aqua I will get you!" Aqua dashes away and I chase after her running into a forest. "I'm not going to hurt you Aqua," as she pounces on me ripping my shirt off exposing my 6 pack.

"Master I really want you badly! I can't hold myself any longer please service my needs."

I kiss Aqua deeply and get on top of her, "Not yet Aqua we will soon I promise you first we've got to get out the town, we are trainer and Pokémon. We don't need to stay home and let my mom hear us now do we?" I grinned.

"Fine, fine let's go," as soon as Aqua said that a bruised beat up Cyndaquil falls in my lap. "Holy shit we need to get this Cydnaquil to Professor Juniper I bet she will heal her nice and good," as we rush to doctor juniper lab she got weaker her flame was barely alive as I run faster to her lab kicking her door down and giving to Professor Juniper as she soon puts her in a Pokeball and puts her into the poke healer.

"You got here just in time she would have nearly died if it wasn't for you Jay she was abused by her trainer. If I guess the trainer would come here and challenge you for her."

"Don't worry Professor Juniper I won't anything happen to her I will beat the living hell out of her trainer!" as I said that a boy with blond wild hair comes in.

"So you think you can grab this worthless Pokémon and her heal huh? Boy you've got another thing coming I will kick your ass bring it boy!" the trainer grabs his Pokeball sending out an Absol.

Aqua rushes by my side and quickly uses razor shell badly hurting the Absol leaving the boy in shock and terror.

"You ass, you'd better run or I will have Aqua to kill you instantly! And give up this poor Cyndnaquil to me. How could you beat on a poor wild Pokémon? You low life scum! I will end your life if I ever see you again…" I growled, cracking my knuckles.

As he heard that he ran away.

Uh so is she okay now as the Cyndaquil jumps on me making me fall. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" kissing all over me.

"Hey, hey no problem I will be your trainer. I will make you strong. You will never have to worry about getting beat on again. I promise you that Crimson." I gave her a new name as her face beamed with glee with her new name as she came to me and gave me a tender kiss.

I grabbed her Pokeball from Professor Juniper and ran out the door running to Jess's house. Knocking at her door but stop when I hear her moaning "Ha, ha, ha…"

"They must be bonding…" as I said that both Aqua and Crimson gave me an evil look and hold my arms down and looks at my pants. "No, no, no, no, not yet… we are in public…"

They let go of me and whimper. We walk to my house and find a note on the door. "I guess my mother and father left… I guess we can bond, but not yet." I grab Bailey's Pokeball.

She quickly gets out yawning." thank you for ruining my sleep idiot."

I sweatdrop, "Sorry Bailey I didn't mean to wake you up. I wanted you Aqua and Crimson to have a little spar…"

Bailey tackles Aqua and she smiles kissing Aqua deeply and she holds her up and she gropes her and returns back into her Pokeball as Aqua blushes deeply and lightly kisses my cheek and returns to her Pokeball Crimson looks at me.

"Master what the hell was that? She just randomly kissed Aqua and went back into her Pokeball! And then Aqua blushed kissed you on the cheek and returned to her Pokeball as well? Like what the fuck master?" Bailey asked in extreme confusion.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it Crimson," I replied as I kissed her deeply and groped her breasts, winking at her. "Our time is soon. It will be just you and me. By the way, you are my baby, just don't let the other girls know or they will kick my ass…"

I'm smiling at Crimson, she turns a deep red as I unlock my house door and open the door. As we sit on the couch and watch a movie about a kid and his dear Pokémon finding out they're true love, I go into the kitchen and pop some popcorn for us. We eat it and then fall asleep there on the couch after the movie is over with. I wake up the next morning to find my father looking at me with my broom in his hand.

"I believe you drop your popcorn on the floor son better clean it up," he said as he passes me the broom and I put the broom up and pick up the little popcorn on the floor.


End file.
